Frosted Leaves
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: A brother and a sister, torn apart because of the color of their fur, shall share a love far more forbidden than they realize. Chapter 11 up.
1. Consequences

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Okay, this will be a sort of rewrite of Icy Blood…though only really with character names, there will be a huge difference. This is my answer to people who keep saying that my Bio-Bomb story is not Warriors. Stop saying that, it's annoying, if you want to read something a little different though, check it out. Okay, time to begin.

Chapter 1: Circumstances

The full moon shone brightly down on a small patch of trees and the small pond in the center of the clearing. There, yowling could be heard, as a young female lay beside the water, panting from the effort of kitting. Nearby, a ginger tom supervised, urging her to stay strong while she pushed, attempting to bring new life into the world. The she-cat was a soft white, with brilliant sapphire blue eyes, which were shut tightly with effort. Soon, a small white kitten emerged, and was quickly licked clean by the tom, who made sure to rub his fur the wrong way to get him breathing.

Next, a dark ginger she-cat appeared, and was given the same treatment by her mother, until she was slowly breathing. "We can't let our leaders find out about this you know." The tom said when both kits were huddled against their mother for protection and warmth from the cold night.

She nodded, "I know that Burningheart, if either Froststar or Flamestar found out about this they'd-"

"We'd what?" The interruption came from a blue-white tom with eyes akin to ice, and a voice to match.

On the other side, a large red and orange patched she-cat also padded up, her eyes as orange as the rising sun. "Burningheart, you have committed the most intolerable act of all, breeding with a WaterClan cat." Flamestar spat, her neck fur bristling with hot fury.

Froststar didn't let his emotions show, just stared into the mother's eyes as he said, "you too Snowfur, isn't the first thing you learn as a kit in WaterClan, never to mingle with a FireClan cat? To say I'm disappointed would be a severe understatement, and you know as well as anyone else what the punishment is."

Snowfur bowed her head in defeat, "I do…but can I make a final request?"

"What could you possibly want that we'll EVER agree to?!" Flamestar screeched, but Froststar cut her off, which made her even angrier.

"What is it Snowfur?"

"The kits, let them live…they haven't done anything wrong, or will you slaughter innocent kits just for being born?" Snowfur challenged her leader, but meeting his cold gaze made her feel like she was being slowly frozen over.

"NEVER!!!" Flamefur tensed her muscles to jump, and Burningheart instinctively leapt in front of his mate, hissing a challenge to his leader.

"Enough." Froststar's voice hardly rose to a shout, but his cold authority caused both cats to calm down nearly instantly. "This is not the time. Snowfur is right, we never killed the kits of such a union before…though these situations usually never get that far. Regardless, we will allow the kits to live in their respective Clans, chosen by the color of their fur. I will allow you one last rite before death, what will their names be?"

Snowfur didn't hesitate with her answer, "Icekit…the white one will be Icekit, and the ginger she-cat shall be named Leafkit…"

Froststar nodded his head in acknowledgement, "the Full Moon Tournament is cancelled this week," he said to Flamestar, and they both padded away with two cats each in tow. Froststar took Icekit and his mother Snowfur, while Flamestar was followed by Burningheart carrying his daughter, Leafkit.

Slowly, the full moon approached, and both leaders were standing next to the mates. Flamestar spoke with the same fiery tenacity she always seemed to have, "cats of both FireClan and WaterClan." She hissed the last word, causing a cringe from both sides. "You seem not to have gotten the message moons ago, when Summerspirit and Frozenlake were caught together, and so, we have gathered to make an example of traitors!"

Both leaders held their claws up to the cat's necks, and in one swift slash, the lovers were both dead, lying in a pool of their own blood.

Hm...interesting, see what happens when they meet for the first time, and find out the true meaning of Full Moon Tournament. Also, be on the lookout for my newest oneshot story centering on my favorite couple, JayXCinder. Till then!


	2. Full Moon Tournament

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

I'm sure you all don't care about these things I type at the top, so I'll just get rolling.

Chapter 2: Full Moon Tournament

The full moon is not a symbol of peace between these two Clans. In the past, they would always wage a large battle on the borders ever Moon, however, this never resulted in anything except death and bloodshed. So, two more peaceful leaders got together and decided instead to have a contest of skill. Each side chose two Warriors and an Apprentice to face each other. This wasn't for rewards, but simply pride, the winning Clan boasted for a Moon, then they would hold it again.

Seven Moons after the public execution, Icepaw was chosen as the Apprentice that would represent WaterClan, only because he was the only one left. The white cat drew in a few shaking breaths as his mentor padded up beside him. "Don't worry Icepaw, you'll do fine, just remember what I taught you, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

The Apprentice nodded, "I won't Oceangaze." He told his mentor, and looked out at the long line of FireClan cats, trying to pick out his opponent.

Flamestar padded forward and yowled, "cats of both Clans, know that last time WaterClan won, but this time, FireClan will reign victorious this time!" A caterwauling from the cats of FireClan accompanied that statement. "Now, first Warriors, step forward!"

Eventually, the time came for Icepaw to fight, and he stepped up when Flamestar called for the Apprentices. Opposite him, stood a young ginger she-cat with the same blue eyes he possessed. Icepaw became quickly transfixed by the gaze, but shook it off and stood still, keeping an eye on her movements.

Their Clan was called Water, and it was representative of their fighting style. In battle, they were calm and calculating, determining their opponent's moves and changing their tactics accordingly, free flowing. FireClan was the polar opposite, their moves were fast and unpredictable, or at least, that's what they tried to do.

Leafpaw launched herself at Icepaw, who took up a defensive stance to fling her to the side when she came in contact. Instead, Leafpaw landed slightly to his right side, and barreled into him, biting into the loose skin on his neck. Icepaw stayed calm and spun in mid-air, ending up on top and causing Leafpaw to lose her grip with her teeth. She started battering his belly with her hind claws, but it was no use, he pressed his forepaws into her chest, slowly driving out her breath.

Both Clans were cheering for their side, because the two fights between the Warriors ended up being a win and a loss. This was the deciding battle, and both Apprentices fought their hearts out. Leafpaw got an idea and bit into Icepaw's left forepaw, to which he responded by yowling in pain. With great effort, she pushed him off and leapt back, hissing with her blue eyes closing to slits.

Icepaw's eyes were an exact reflection, but no one was able to take notice, because Leafpaw started to circle around the WaterClan Apprentice. Icepaw spun around to face her, and kept eye contact. Leafpaw leapt straight for him, but Icepaw was ready this time, because he shifted himself slightly to the right.

This was what she was counting on, because this time, she actually landed where he just was, and thrust her head into his flank, thrusting him to the side. He got up, quickly shaking the dirt from his pelt, and facing his attacker. She was determining what her next move would be, and Icepaw decided that enough was enough, he was tired of being on the defensive.

The white cat pelted forward, surprising the young she-cat and bowling her over. He was back on top, and instead of trying to slowly press out her breath, he quickly reared up and slammed down as hard as he could. Leafpaw was stunned, and Icepaw decided to finish it by positioning his jaws around her neck.

"That's enough," Froststar commanded, and Icepaw climbed off, nudging Leafpaw to her paws.

"I wasn't actually going to bite," he whispered, noticing that her eyes were wide with fear. "It was just to end the fight."

Leafpaw nodded slowly as Froststar announced that WaterClan had won for the second Moon in a row. "Okay, I understand, I hope I'll see you again." After a pause she added, "and I'll beat you next time."

Icepaw smiled, "you're on."


	3. Oasis

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Okay, time for an uploading spree! I've been holding chapters 3-5 too long without uploading them, so sorry about that.

Chapter 3: Oasis

The area where Snowfur gave birth was originally a highly debated spot between WaterClan and FireClan. Eventually, after much bloodshed, the two Clans decided on a compromise. This spot was to become completely neutral, and cats from either Clan could have a drink in peace. Of course, the fighting didn't end completely because of the natural hostilities that lay between them, but no cat died there ever again. Icepaw had heard many stories while he was growing up in the care of WaterClan about how the water was ice-cold even during Greenleaf, and decided to go out for a moonlight stroll there to try it for himself.

This was a week after his fight with Leafpaw, and he didn't expect to see her again until the full moon. Fate had other plans, the she-cat was there well before him, lying in the shade for what was supposed to be a short nap. No one even noticed she was gone, and so instead of a nap, she started dozing peacefully, until Icepaw noticed her. He carefully padded up and prodded her side, "uh…Leafpaw? Are you asleep?"

She shifted and pushed away the WaterClan Apprentice, mumbling something about giving her a few minutes. He huffed and turned his back on her, "fine, just sleep like a lazy furball, see if I care when you get a cold." Icepaw bent his head and began to lap up the water, surprised for a moment that the stories were true. It felt like liquid ice (A/N: I know that's what water is, but I'm talking about temperature here) and rejuvenated his body. He glanced back and Leafpaw, the moonlight cast down upon her fur making her look as if she had a pelt of silver fire.

Icepaw decided he would try again at waking her up, and nudged her again, "Leafpaw, seriously, wake up, what would your leader say if she saw you sleeping here, Flamestar would probably have your pelt for bedding."

Leafpaw yawned and blinked open her eyes, to find herself nose to nose with Icepaw. She jumped back and felt her fur fluff out, "what are you doing in my camp?!" The FireClan Apprentice shouted, and met with a look of sheer confusion from Icepaw.

"Your camp? This is the oasis, you fell asleep and I was only trying to wake you up so you wouldn't get in too much trouble." Icepaw said, and Leafpaw gazed around their surroundings, feeling hot under her fur with embarrassment.

"O-Oh, sorry, I thought…what am I doing here?" She asked him, and Icepaw just shrugged.

"I don't know, you were here when I got here, you probably tried to take a nap and fell asleep."

Her eyes widened and she licked her fur to distract her thoughts, "oh yeah…I came here at sundown with that intention…Goldeneye must be really worried about me, I better go, sorry again." She bowed her head really quickly, and slammed her skull into the ground, causing her to fall unconscious.

"…Uh…Leafpaw, are you okay?" Icepaw nudged her flank with his nose, and got no response. "Mouse-dung…"

The moon passed in the sky as Icepaw waited until Leafpaw woke up. He noticed her shivering earlier, and curled up next to her to make sure that she didn't get sick. Leafpaw groggily sat up, shaking her head to clear it, and felt fur against hers. "Icepaw, what are you…?" She started, but then saw that he looked up, and closed her jaws.

"Oh, Leafpaw, you're finally awake," he said, and placed his forepaws on her head, "you have a pretty nasty bump…"

Leafpaw didn't hear the rest, because her ears started ringing, "why…why do I feel like this? It's forbidden and yet…"

"Did you hear me?" Icepaw cut across her thoughts, and saw the look in her eyes, "do you have a fever?" He asked, and got no response. "Let's see…Mistpelt would always check for fevers by licking her patient's head…might as well try." The young Apprentice bent his head forward and lapped at Leafpaw's forehead.

She backed away after the first stroke and started toward her border, "s-s-sorryigottago," Leafpaw mewed, and ran off. Icepaw only bent his head to the side.

"What's wrong with her?" He thought, and then answered himself, "then again…what's wrong with all she-cats?"


	4. Clan Life

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Hey everyone, hope you've been enjoying this so far, because this chapter will show more in depth what goes on in both Clans, so let's get to it.

Chapter 4: Clan Life

Icepaw blinked open his eyes and stretched. The Apprentice Den felt big to him without any other Apprentices to take up space, his brothers and sister would be joining him in another moon. He always wondered why he was born first, before his littermates, but he shrugged off the thought and padded outside.

His mentor Oceangaze was waiting for him, "good morning Icepaw, ready for a hunting patrol?" He asked, and the white Apprentice nodded. "Alright then, get something to eat first; you'll need to keep your strength up."

Icepaw nodded again and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile, choosing a mouse for himself. The sky was gray, and a small white flake fell on his nose as he dug into his mouse. "What? Is this…snow?" He dabbed at it tentatively as more of it fell to the ground, and he heard a chuckling coming from behind him.

"Having fun young Icepaw?" Oceangaze asked, padding up from behind Icepaw. The Apprentice scuffled his forepaws on the ground, feeling hot under his fur from embarrassment. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," his mentor meowed, lightly cuffing Icepaw over the ears, "I had practically the same reaction when I first saw snow. Let's go, the snow will help disguise our white fur."

The small white cat pelted across the clearing to the entrance, and curled his tail around his paws, stifling his urge to roll around in the snow. "Then I'd look like some dumb kit," he thought crossly to himself, and waited for his mentor patiently.

Oceangaze squeezed through the tunnel, and Icepaw followed close behind, occasionally letting his gaze wander to the snow. When they both emerged, the Mentor turned to his Apprentice and asked, "What do you scent?"

Icepaw tilted his head back with his jaws slightly parted, and answered, "I smell…a mouse I think…and…umm…"

"It's a fox; it must be nearby, I'll be sure to tell the other Warriors about it, is that all?"

"Hmm…yeah, I think so." Oceangaze gave an approving nod.

"Well done, now do you think you can track that mouse?" Icepaw breathed in deeply, and began to make his way to where he could smell the mouse, soon to be fresh-kill. When he padded through a bush, he saw the mouse, and stalked toward it, light as a feather, feeling thankful that this time, no prey would see his pelt thanks to the light snow fall. Then something cut across his vision, which scared away the mouse. Icepaw was about to yell at the other cat for scaring off his prey, when he came nose to nose with a russet brown creature.

He hardly had enough time to breathe out the word fox before it pounced on him, biting down into his spine. Yowling, he thrust his claws into the fox's eyes, causing it to bark in shrill pain as it backed away. Oceangaze burst out and tackled the fox, clawing at its back with his hind paws.

Icepaw felt blood running down his back from the bite, but he had to help his mentor, and thrust forward, clamping his jaws around its front paw. The blood tasted foul and bitter, but he forced himself to bite down harder until he felt a crack. The creature went down and both cats leapt back, ready to strike if it approached them. It glared at them for a second, and then ran off into the woods, leaving a trail of blood from its paw.

"That was well fought Icepaw, I'll be sure to tell Froststar." Icepaw felt dizzy as he nodded, and finally collapsed onto the ground. "Icepaw? Icepaw! Don't worry; I'll get you to Dovewing!"

Leafpaw returned to her camp with a squirrel in her jaws, which she deposited at the fresh-kill pile. Her mentor growled, her red fur like a flame reflecting the sunset. "That squirrel is simply pitiful, how do you expect to feed anyone with that?"

The Apprentice bowed her head, "I'm sorry Flamestar, but this was all I could find…"

"No excuses, you will find the smallest mouse on the pile, and that will be your dinner. If I hear that you snuck something else off of it, I'll tear off your pelt for my bedding, is that clear?" Flamestar's eyes seemed like a fire, burning Leafpaw's fur. The young cat nodded, and her leader padded back to her den.

"I tried my best…" Leafpaw mumbled then surveyed the pile to find the smallest piece. Taking a young, thin mouse, she padded over to the Apprentice's Den and dug into it. "She's probably still mad about my loss at the Full Moon Tournament…and then returning late from the oasis…" Her mind swirled as she remembered that night at the oasis, and vainly tried to shake her head to clear it. "I don't understand, it's forbidden, he's a WaterClan cat…and yet…" Leafpaw sighed and buried the bones, "maybe I just need a good night's sleep."

Her dreams were disturbed with images of the young white cat, with eyes nearly the same blue as her own. "Why…why do we have the same eyes?" She asked him, but then he grew larger and more slender, into a she-cat. "What?"

The large cat licked Leafpaw's ear, "hello, I am Snowfur." She mewed, and Leafpaw's eyes grew as wide as moons.

"You're…a WaterClan cat…but…what are you doing in my dreams? I thought the two Clans go to different places when they died…" Leafpaw murmured, and Snowfur nodded.

"It is indeed true that WaterClan goes to the moon, and FireClan the sun, but it is night time is it not?" Snowfur gazed into Leafpaw's eyes and sighed, "if only your father could see you…but I guess he can during the day."

"My…my father? I thought Forestfire was my father?" Snowfur began to fade, and Leafpaw reached out, "no, tell me more, please!" It was too late, she was already gone, and Leafpaw felt her tail droop and ears go down as she lay onto the cold ground. "Who was she? Why does she know me if she's from a different Clan?" She shivered; her father was still alive, so why did Snowfur say that? True sleep finally overtook her, an endless black void, until the next morning started.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That split I made in the middle confused me too…but I'm sure you all caught it when I transitioned. I'll try not to do that too much. So, will either of them find out their heritage before something happens between them? Just keep reading to find out, because this story is starting to get really fun to write XD.


	5. Border Patrol

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Chapter 5: Border Patrol

Icepaw, Oceangaze, and another misty blue cat called Raincloud were pacing along the border looking out along FireClan territory. As they passed the spot where the Full Moon Tournament is held, Icepaw remembered his battle with Leafpaw. "I wonder if I'll see her again?" He thought, only half paying attention to what he was doing as he blindly placed his paws one in front of the other. "Why did she run away like that at the oasis? I was only checking to see if she was hurt…" Icepaw sighed at the memory of two nights before, and then he heard a growl.

"One step closer, and you're fresh-kill Apprentice." Flamestar was standing at the border, glaring at Icepaw. He could have sworn that he could feel his fur catch fire, but shook off the thought when he heard his mentor meow icily.

"He wasn't going to Flamestar, cool off." She spat and hissed at him, but he just stood there like a statue. Leafpaw looked out from behind her mentor, beside her was another Apprentice named Mousepaw, and his mentor Coalfoot.

"C'mon, I dare you to try and take me out like you did Leafpaw," Mousepaw sneered at Icepaw, who felt a fire spark in his heart.

"No, stay calm…why do I always have a hard time with that?" Icepaw shook his head roughly and attempted to maintain a level glance with Mousepaw. This infuriated the FireClan Apprentice who leapt at Icepaw and dug his hind claws into Icepaw's back.

The attack reopened the wound Icepaw got from the fox bite, and he threw off Mousepaw, placing his own paw across his neck. The WaterClan Apprentice winced from pain and began to feel dizzy, and Mousepaw saw his chance. Before he could do anything however, Raincloud dragged him off by digging her teeth in the scruff of his neck.

"Release him!" Flamestar screeched, and launched herself at Raincloud. Coalfoot joined his leader and Mousepaw broke free, leaping back at Icepaw. Oceangaze thrust him away, and Leafpaw could only stand stunned, watching as the scene unfolded. Icepaw collapsed, and Raincloud went down shortly after with two cats attacking her at once. Flamestar spat on her face, "if you ever touch one of my Apprentices again, you're dead."

"Is that so?" Froststar approached, and both Clans instantly broke apart. "What is going on here Flamestar?"

"That Apprentice there challenged Mousepaw and then leapt at him, but it seemed Mousepaw was too much, and as soon as he was about to get off, that she-cat jumped him and was attempting to kill him." Flamestar explained, her eyes sparking as she told her own version of the story.

"Really?" Froststar meowed coldly, "that's not what I saw." He drew himself up, and froze Flamestar to the spot with his cold gaze, "it seemed that _your_ Apprentice attacked mine, and Raincloud was merely trying to break up the fight."

Flamestar remained speechless, then glared at Froststar, shouting, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN DEFENDING THAT HALF-BREED?! YOU SHOULD GET RID OF HIM!!!"

"What about you? However, whether or not he's "pure-blooded" is no concern of mine, as long as he's loyal. That should be your chief concern as well. Let's get Icepaw back to camp, I'm just glad that he wasn't conscious for that, he is not to know that he's what she calls…a "'half-breed.'" He padded away, and Oceangaze picked up Icepaw and followed behind along with Raincloud, who was limping.

Leafpaw trailed behind her own leader, "why do we always have to fight over the smallest things?" She wondered, padding alongside Mousepaw.

"Did you see the way I took him down? He was pathetic! All WaterClan cats are!" He boasted, puffing out his chest to appear intimidating.

"Yeah, and now we could get into a war with them because of your rash actions," Leafpaw mewed uncharacteristically coldly, and Mousepaw cocked his head confusedly.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and Leafpaw ignored him, padding ahead.

"What did Flamestar mean by half-breed? And Froststar said that there's one in our own Clan. Would they be the same age as Icepaw…but then…that would mean me…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suspicions about their forbidden heritage are beginning to come to light thanks to Flamestar's uncontrollable temper. What will happen when they learn the truth? And will the Clans truly go to war because of the actions of a single Apprentice? Find out in the next Chapter!


	6. Lineage

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Chapter 6: Lineage

Icepaw blinked his eyes open and yawned, wondering why his back felt so stiff while he stretched. Then he heard the Medicine Cat, Dovewing's, voice. "Don't move, you've reopened the wound." She pressed some cobwebs to his back, and Icepaw remembered why he was in her Den. "Normally when young cats come to me with injuries like this," Dovewing mewed, applying some marigold to some cobwebs before pressing them to the Apprentice's back, "I'd tell them not to start fights. However, this was entirely not your fault from what Froststar told me."

"Yeah…" Icepaw murmured, struggling not to hiss from the stinging sensation from the herb juice. "How long have I been out?"

Dovewing closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, "only a couple of hours. However, you are not to do any strenuous duties today. Maybe you could replace the elder's bedding, Mistmorning is complaining about thorns again."

Icepaw groaned internally, "alright, thanks Dovewing." He padded out, and the Medicine Cat looked after him for a moment.

"He needs to know the truth before it's too late."

Meanwhile, the FireClan camp was buzzing with activity, Leafpaw and Mousepaw were busy setting up more briars for the barrier. "Everyone," Flamestar had announced when she entered the camp, "we must prepare for war, Mousepaw has done something that could spark a conflict. Instead of punishing him however, I'll make sure he participates in the battles, because this time, we'll drive those crow-food eaters away from here for good!"

A Clanwide caterwaul followed that, and the Warriors went to work, strengthening their defenses, and gathering food to build up their strength. When the two Apprentices had finished their first task, Flamestar emerged from her Den. "The time is now! If we don't strike first, then we lose the initiative. All Warriors with me, except for Dustcloud, and Brightfang, you two will remain in the camp." She rushed out through the entrance, and everyone followed, their ears pounding with the drums of battle.

Leafpaw was deep in thought while they stormed the forest. "This isn't right, we are going to war just because Mousepaw attacked…then again, I guess we were just looking for a good excuse."

Icepaw was fetching the last scraps of moss when he scented something odd. "Leafpaw? It's dangerous here, I need to find her and bring her back to the border!" He dropped what he was doing, and followed the scent, before noticing that something was off. "That FireClan scent can't just come from Leafpaw…they're invading?!" Icepaw backed up and ran back to the camp as fast as he could.

He nearly crashed into Froststar when he broke through the entrance. "Icepaw, what are you doing? It's not very warrior like to crash into the camp like that."

"F-FireClan," Icepaw managed to breathe out, and it took a couple of heartbeats before he completely regained his breath, "FireClan is invading."

Before he could say more, Flamestar broke in and leapt onto the Apprentice's back, yowling out, "die you little half-breed!"

Froststar stepped forward, calling out a chilling battle cry as FireClan cats filled the camp. "WaterClan, you are needed, drive the intruders back!" He was tackled from the side by a Warrior, and Icepaw felt the wound in his back open and gush out blood.

"You'll bleed to death before too long," Flamestar hissed, releasing him and leaping into the fray. Icepaw almost breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt teeth sink into his ear.

"This is payback!" He heard Mousepaw yowl, and whipped around, only to have the FireClan Apprentice's claws dig into his chest. "You'll die, and then we'll drive WaterClan out! You stupid little-"

He was cut off when a young she-cat thrust into his side. "We don't fight to kill, he can't even fight back." Leafpaw said, her eyes blazing with a brilliant blue fire. Icepaw coughed up blood trying to thank her, and she supported his shoulder. "I'll get you to your Medicine Cat."

"Traitor!" Mousepaw leapt at her back, but she was too quick for him. Like a viper, she jumped back, also pushing Icepaw out of the way, and then bit into Mousepaw's right front paw. He tore away and ran out of camp, and Leafpaw returned to her task of helping the WaterClan Apprentice.

Dovewing growled at Leafpaw when she walked in, then relaxed when she realized what Leafpaw was trying to do. "He's bleeding badly," she muttered, furiously chewing up herbs while the FireClan Apprentice set Icepaw on a bed of moss. The Medicine Cat applied herbs and cobwebs, and soon, Icepaw was breathing comfortably. "Why did you save him?" Dovewing asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I couldn't just leave him to die could I?" Leafpaw responded, refusing to requite her feelings of love.

"How ironic…" Dovewing thought, "she saved him without even realizing who he is…maybe…our ancestors sent them to me so I could finally reveal the truth…I need a sign." She closed her eyes, and saw both Snowpelt and Burningheart standing side by side. "What should I do?" Dovewing asked the victims of forbidden love, and Burningheart sighed.

"Whatever you think is right, whether they learn today or tomorrow will not change their destinies." He meowed, and Dovewing reopened her eyes.

Leafpaw was sitting at her brother's side, pressing her muzzle to his flank. "I won't tell them…not yet anyway, but someday, they'll know the truth." A screeching noise came from outside the Den, snapping the two she-cats out of their trance.

"All FireClan cats withdraw now! There is nothing more to do here, we're just wasting time, we'll be back before long though!" Leafpaw bowed her head respectfully to Dovewing, and ran out of the Den.

"Flamestar would never give up that easily…something's wrong." Dovewing thought, but couldn't leave her patient, and just waited for the news.

What indeed? Well, that's all, but soon, there will be a battle to end all battles! And how will the Apprentices react when they learn the circumstances of their birth?! Well…I don't know yet, but it will happen one day!


	7. Blackmail

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Chapter 7: Blackmail

Icepaw awoke with a groan of pain, opening his eyes to almost complete darkness. "Huh? Where am I?" His throat hurt as he spoke, and Dovewing was by his side before he realized what was happening.

"Hush, don't strain yourself, you're in my Den because of that nasty injury FireClan gave you." She pressed her nose into his fur, and worked to rip away the old cobwebs. "I told you not to do anything strenuous, but I guess Apprentices will never listen, will they?"

Icepaw gave a weak cough, and was about to ask another question when Dovewing gently touched his lips with her tail. "The Clan is alright, you're the only one besides Froststar who sustained any serious injuries."

"Froststar is hurt?!" The apprentice croaked, and broke in a bout of coughing, causing his all of his injuries to become sore. The wound on his back reopened, pouring blood onto the ground, and Dovewing worked furiously to chew up some herbs to press into the open gash.

After he was stable, the Medicine Cat answered his earlier question. "Not anymore…he lost a life, and is now recovering in his den. Before you say another word, he's perfectly fine…and between you and me, he has three lives left." Icepaw nodded, and closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws and slowly drifting into sleep.

"I hope Leafpaw didn't get into too much trouble…" He thought as the black void swallowed him.

________________________________________________________________________

FireClan padded back into camp, weary from the battle, but there was an air of victory and pride pulsing through them. The Medicine Cat immediately rushed out to tend to everyone's injuries, Mousepaw confronted Leafpaw at the back of the pack quietly. "If I were to tell everyone what happened in the battle, you'd be exiled, even killed, you realize that don't you?"

"I don't care," she muttered, and added to herself, "as long as Icepaw is okay, then that's all that matters."

"Well, something tells me you're lying, and I could keep quiet if you do something for me." The tom meowed, and Leafpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

Mousepaw responded in a way that shocked Leafpaw, "be my mate."

"Wh-what?!" The she-cat shrieked, and received a lick on the cheek, she almost drew back, but Mousepaw grabbed her scruff in his teeth.

When he was sure she wouldn't run off, he let go and looked her in the eyes, "you heard me. I love you, and you've been too blind to see it, so just be my mate, and I'll tell Sunsong that this bite was not from you, but from some cat in WaterClan."

Leafpaw was disgusted by the idea, but if she was exiled, she would have nowhere else to go, and if she were killed…then it would be over, that's it. She sighed in defeat and mewed, "alright, but you better not tell anyone."

He pressed up against her, and she nearly bit his ear off, but held back. "Don't worry, I won't." Mousepaw padded off, and Leafpaw dejectedly went back to the Apprentice Den, slumping down and wishing for sleep.

Later that night, she was awoken rudely by her new mate. "I want to go to the oasis," he meowed, and nudged her up to her paws. Leafpaw yawned and followed blindly as they made their way out of the camp quietly. When they arrived, she took a drink of the cold, crisp water, and it helped to fuel energy to her. Mousepaw wound his body around hers like a viper constricting a mouse, and Leafpaw could do nothing about it. "Now, lick my cheek, it doesn't feel like we're mates unless you show me a little love."

She obeyed, and lightly licked the fur on his cheek, gagging on the scent and taste of it.

________________________________________________________________________

Icepaw awoke again and heard Dovewing's light breathing, indicating she was asleep. "I want to stretch my legs, I'm sure she won't mind if I take a little walk, maybe to the oasis. Who knows, I might see Leafpaw there." He thought, and got up lightly, resisting the urge to hiss in pain as his stiff legs popped into place. The white Apprentice made his way past the guard and felt his movement becoming more normal again the more he moved.

When he arrived, the scene he witnessed consumed him with jealousy, but he thought there was something odd about it, and hid behind a small rock to observe further. Mousepaw was passionately licking the fur on Leafpaw's chest, and he could see that she was reluctantly returning the favor. Then his mind flashed to the events in the battle, and Icepaw made a realization. "He's _forcing_ her!"

He had seen enough, and stepped out, growling at Mousepaw. "What do you want?" The FireClan tom stepped in front of Leafpaw, not to protect her, but to trap her. Behind Leafpaw was the pond, and FireClan cats can't swim, she had nowhere to run.

"You're hurting her, and I'm here to stop you." Icepaw hissed as menacingly as he could, when he broke out in coughing again.

"Ha! It's obvious that our fight ended quite badly for you, well, allow me to put you out of your misery!" Mousepaw yowled, and leapt onto Icepaw's back, opening the wound once again. The WaterClan Apprentice already started feeling light headed, and only retaliated with weak paw swipes at Mousepaw's head. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, Leafpaw thrust him out of the way. "Again! You did it again! That's it, I'm going straight to Flamestar, and you can't stop me!" Mousepaw pelted off toward the direction of the FireClan camp, and Leafpaw tried in vain to save Icepaw by licking his wound clean.

"Stop." The demand was ice cold, and froze Leafpaw with her tongue hanging out. Froststar and Dovewing padded towards them, and Leafpaw mewed desperately.

"Please save him!" Dovewing unfurled her packet of herbs, and worked on chewing them up.

"She is, and Dovewing wants you to press cobwebs on the wound as soon as she applies the juice. Hurry, she's almost done." Confused, Leafpaw obeyed, and soon, Icepaw's breathing evened out, and the she-cat Apprentice bowed her head deeply.

"Thank you," Leafpaw said breathlessly, and Froststar gazed at Icepaw.

"I have an obligation to save him when I can, the same applies for all of the cats in my Clan…though he is…special." Froststar meowed, and Leafpaw stared confusedly at the WaterClan leader.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, and he sighed.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you both as soon as he wakes up." He replied, and Leafpaw collapsed from exhaustion. "Dovewing, you rest as well, I'll watch out for foxes. We'll bring them both back to the Clan…there will be a long day of explaining ahead."


	8. Revelation

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

Chapter 8: Revelation

The four cats padded into the camp, and headed directly for Froststar's den. Leafpaw didn't receive a warm reception, with Warriors and Apprentices alike hissing and threatening her. Icepaw stepped in front to shield her, confusing his Clanmates. When all of them were inside the small cave, Dovewing spoke first.

"This is something that you both should have been told long ago," she mewed, and when no one spoke, she continued. "Your father and mother are not who you think they are, for either of you."

Leafpaw's eyes widened, but then her mind flashed back to the dream she had involving that mysterious white she-cat. Icepaw was beyond shocked, "what?! You can't be serious! Whitetail is my mother, she has to be!"

Froststar sighed and gave the Apprentice a hard stare, "no, she is not. Why do you think you're two weeks older than your siblings?"

"Sh-She told me that I was born too early…" Icepaw said weakly, and slumped back down.

"Dovewing…" Leafpaw mewed quietly, "is my mother…a WaterClan cat?"

Dovewing and Froststar gave each other a quick surprised glance when the Medicine Cat answered, "yes…she was, but…how did you guess?"

"It wasn't a guess. She came to me in a dream once, but I couldn't believe that it was real." Leafpaw answered, and Dovewing nodded slowly.

"I see…however, I'm sure there is something that neither of you realize," Dovewing began carefully, and got confused stares from the two Apprentices. "You're-"

Froststar interjected, "you both must be very tired, why not rest in Dovewing's Den?" He turned his normally ice-cold gaze, but now a warm blue glow, to Leafpaw, "if any of my Warriors give you trouble, let me know."

She bowed her head, "thank you Froststar." Then the ginger she-cat slowly padded out of the den, with Icepaw following slowly behind her.

"I know what you were about to say Dovewing, but it's probably best if we keep that a secret for now," the leader explained.

"But why? They have a right to know that they are siblings," the Medicine Cat reasoned, but Froststar shook his head.

"The reason is obvious Dovewing. They love each other, more than siblings should, and if they found out…we just can't afford to let that happen." Dovewing nodded her head after a moment of thought, "go check on them, they are about to go through a very tough time in their lives, now that they realize they're half-…no, I refuse to use that cursed word. Now that they know they're different," he finished, and the she-cat stepped out. "If they could never find out…that would be ideal…but nothing ever happens as we want it to." He looked up through a hole in his den, seeing the sun, "what is it that you want me to do now?"

Dovewing padded in to see them sharing tongues with each other, and she half expected them to stop as soon as she walked in. However, they didn't care, what they needed now more than ever was each other's company. "You both should get to sleep, a lot has happened."

Icepaw gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head, "I need to help the Clan rebuild. Now that Flamestar has obviously started a full scale war on WaterClan."

"What about the Warriors? They'll surely ridicule you for associating yourself with a FireClan cat, and almost none of them know of your true lineage," Dovewing mewed, moving to slightly block the entrance.

"I don't care, this is my responsibility to carry," he responded, and brushed past the Medicine Cat.

Leafpaw watched him leave and layed her head on her paws, and within moments, she was asleep. "Froststar is right...their lives have just become very difficult."

________________________________________________________________________

Icepaw stalked silently through the camp, ignoring the accusing gazes he felt from his Clanmates. He blindly bumped into another cat, and apologized.

"Icepaw, you don't seem like yourself, perhaps I need to put you to work, it might lift your spirits," the cat responded, adding a hearty laugh. The small white cat looked up into the eyes of his mentor, Oceangaze.

"You're not...angry?" Icepaw questioned, and the Warrior shook his great, broad head.

"Not in the slightest, I already knew about you, Froststar trusted me the most out of anyone with this secret, and your mother," he responded, "but enough about that, how about finding some prey with me, our stocks are getting low. Might help clear your mind too."

Icepaw managed to smile as he looked up at Oceangaze, "okay, thanks."

They both left the camp, and all of the Warriors glared angrily until a startling yowl came from the Leader's Den. Froststar had never before lost his cool in living memory, and everyone responded with utter shock, "all of you, get back to what you were doing! We have an impending war to think about, and what Icepaw did is only _his_ concern. If I hear any of you torturing him, you'll have to deal with me." All of the Warriors quickly nodded their heads, and went back to business as usual. "That won't be enough, you'll have to earn their trust yourself, Icepaw."

Icepaw and Oceangaze didn't come back to the camp until after the sunset, and most cats were just finishing eating. "I'm going to take something to Leafpaw," the Apprentice meowed, getting a short nod from his mentor before running off to the fresh kill pile and picking out a blackbird and a shrew.

When he padded into the Medicine Cat's Den, he found Leafpaw grooming herself, so he just set the prey next to her and shared tongues with her. After they finished their meal, Icepaw gazed around the small clearing, "where's Dovewing?"

"She said something about checking in the nursery on Whitetail's kits," the ginger she-cat responded, and before Icepaw reacted, she also added, "she also told me to tell you not to worry, it's just a quick check-in."

Icepaw sighed with relief, and Leafpaw stared at him with a puzzled look in her eyes, then asked, "why do you still care? She's not really your mother..."

The tom looked down at the ground for a moment, "because...even though she may not be related to me by blood, she's still the one who cared for me while I was a kit...she's still my mother..."

Leafpaw nodded understandingly, and bent over to give his ears a quick lick. Dovewing padded in a few minutes later, muttering to herself about how some herb stocks were low, and she wasn't paying attention until she stepped on Icepaw's tail. "What? Oh, sorry Icepaw, I didn't see you there."

He retracted his tail and shrugged, "that's alright..."

"You're both fine, so go on to the Apprentice's Den, there's no one else there, so it should be fine," Dovewing instructed, and slipped into the crevasse containing her herbs.

"Okay, let's go Leafpaw," Icewing got up and stretched, then left the Den, with his sister following close behind.


	9. Traitor

Warriors: Frosted Leaves

I've said this in both of my other stories, but I'll start by apologizing for the long delay. If anyone's curious, give Fire of Vengeance a quick look. Now, let's continue. I wrote this like…2 or 3 years ago. Mostly.

Chapter 9: Traitor

Icepaw awoke the next morning with stiffness in his joints, and found it painful just to get up and stretch. _I guess all of those fights took a lot more out of me than I thought… _He glanced at Leafpaw, and silently touched noses with her, before slipping out, _I don't want to bother her, I think I'll eat something, it might give me some strength_.

On his way to the fresh-kill pile, a Warrior known as Nightfur collided into him, nearly knocking Icepaw off of his paws. "Oh, I'm sorry," the black cat said, "I didn't notice the traitor standing there." The white Apprentice tried to ignore him, but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry, and I think Leafpaw is too," Icepaw responded as calmly as he could, but he was slowly getting angry with this Warrior.

Nightfur spat on the ground, "you don't get to eat, the fresh-kill's only for _loyal_ WaterClan cats."

"I am loyal," Icepaw answered, and tried to pass by the tom again. This time Nightfur shouldered the Apprentice, throwing him off balance. Icepaw growled and struggled back up, but before he could, Nightfur knocked him down again. "Please go away," Icepaw meowed coldly, but the Warrior only laughed.

"Or what?" He challenged, but then heard a deep growl behind him.

"What would Froststar think if he heard you've been torturing my Apprentice Nightfur? You've only been a Warrior for a little more than a moon, maybe he'll make _you_ an Apprentice again," Oceangaze said, and the young Warrior stalked away, glaring at Icepaw.

"Thanks Oceangaze," Icepaw mewed, and finally made it to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a plump vole and returning to the Apprentice Den.

"I can't come to your rescue every time young one, you must learn to defend yourself." Oceangaze whispered, and padded away.

Leafpaw was grooming herself by the time Icepaw returned, and he dropped the vole on the ground in front of her. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded, before taking a bite from the prey. Icepaw joined in, and they both finished off their meal quickly.

The young she-cat ran her tail through Icepaw's new scars lightly, "this is all my fault."

The white Apprentice shook his head, "no, if anyone's to blame, it's FireClan. I'm going to go and find Oceangaze, I still need to train, especially with the threat of war looming, do you want to come along?" She hesitated, before nodding her head, and they both padded out.

Icepaw's mentor was where he left him, standing beside the fresh-kill pile. "Oceangaze!" The white Apprentice called, "you don't mind if Leafpaw joins us do you?"

The Warrior shook his head, "no, it's perfectly fine." Silently, he added to himself, _it'll be safer for her that way_.

Leafpaw bowed her head as she approached, "h-hello," the she-cat mewed nervously.

"Greetings young one, let's all go to the training area, we have a lot of work to do Icepaw." The young cat nodded, and followed his mentor as he padded off. Leafpaw hesitated, before trailing behind. Icepaw slowed his step to match hers.

"Don't worry, Oceangaze is one of the nicest and most experienced Warriors in the Clan," he meowed reassuringly, and sensed Leafpaw's tension lift slightly. "C'mon, we don't want to keep him waiting, he gets grumpy like an Elder if I'm late." They both sped up their pace, and finally arrived in the training area.

It was a bare hollow, with padded down dirt from the trainings of many Apprentices and Warriors that came before. To Icepaw's relief, there was nobody else there. "Alright Icepaw, let's review what you've learned. Attack me."

Leafpaw stepped off to the side, and sat on her haunches, watching as Icepaw slowly crept to Oceangaze's side. His mentor was keeping a careful eye on him, and when Icepaw finally leapt, he dodged to the side, getting in a quick blow to the white tom's head with sheathed claws. "You have to keep a step ahead of your opponent to win, or they'll outsmart you," the Warrior said, and Icepaw charged forward, attempting to launch himself into his mentor's body and throw him off balance.

However, Oceangaze stood his ground, and Icepaw only slammed his head into what felt like a wall. While still dazed, his mentor took advantage, and swept the Apprentice's paws from under him. "That's enough…you still have a ways to go."

Icepaw got up, and padded over in shame to Leafpaw, "you're next, I want to see how well you fight," Oceangaze said to the she-cat, who stood up nervously.

"Um, okay," she responded, padding up to face him. Icepaw sat where Leafpaw was earlier, smoothing out his ruffled fur. Leafpaw ran at Oceangaze, who stood his ground once again. Instead of trying to barrel into him, the she-cat swerved to the side, ending up behind the Warrior, and leapt onto his back, biting into his scruff. Oceangaze fell backwards, and Leafpaw only barely managed to escape being crushed. She leapt for his exposed stomach, but Oceangaze flipped over quickly, and swiped his paw upward, catching the young she-cat's head, and throwing her backwards.

"That move was pretty good, but you have to follow up a lot faster. However, that is physically impossible for a cat as young as you to pull off, so it was a good attempt." She nodded at what she thought to be praise, and Oceangaze glanced at Icepaw. "I want to try something, both of you attack me at once, from what I've heard, both of you combined is a force to be feared."

After both Apprentices had a chance to catch their breath, they prepared for the mock battle, with both of them side-by-side, facing Oceangaze. Icepaw started the same as he did last time, stalking around his mentor until he was behind him. _Surrounding your opponent, I expected that…_ the Warrior thought, readying himself in a defensive stance.

With a sudden caterwaul, Leafpaw launched herself at Oceangaze, darting from left to right with the agility of a snake. Icepaw took the chance and leapt at his mentor, however, the ploy hadn't worked, and Oceangaze dodged, lightly grazing the she-cat's pelt with his paw. The white Apprentice didn't give up, and bit into his mentor's tail, while Leafpaw slid underneath Oceangaze, swiping his stomach as she did.

The Warrior ripped his tail free, shifted his weight to his front-paws, and then horse-kicked Icepaw in the head, sending the tom flying back. Leafpaw retaliated wildly, jumping onto Oceangaze's back, but he was ready. Rolling with the force, he flipped over the she-cat onto her back, and ended up on top of her, with his jaws clamped around her throat.

He released her, stepping back, and nodded, "a good majority of those moves would work on a less experienced Warrior, however, Flamestar would have ripped you two to shreds by now." Icepaw struggled onto his paws, still dizzy from that last attack. "That's enough for today, tomorrow, I'll teach you both how to fight more efficiently."

All three cats headed back to camp, with Leafpaw whispering to Icepaw silently. "Your mentor's strong, and cunning," she mewed, and Icepaw nodded.

"That's the reason he's Deputy," he responded, and Leafpaw halted in mid-step.

"He's what?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, yeah, on the surface, it seems like Silentriver is, but in reality, the one organizing all of the patrols is-"

"That's enough gossip you two, Icepaw, I've already told you that I only give her advice, as a senior Warrior," the white Apprentice bowed his head in embarrasment, and his mentor gave him a flick on the ears with his tail. "Just don't let her hear that you don't think she's really the Deputy, believe me, she can fight better than me if you rub her fur the wrong way."

The rest of the trek back to camp was uneventful, and Oceangaze turned to the two young cats. "There will probably be a lot more patrols now, so I'll ask Froststar to let you join the nightly one. For now, get a good rest, you'll need it. Especially you Icepaw." The mentor flicked his ears and walked to Froststar's Den, leaving Icepaw and Leafpaw to grab a piece of fresh-kill from the pile and head back to the Apprentice's Den.

Icepaw gave a big yawn, "let's eat and get some shut eye," he suggested, to which Leafpaw's reply was only a small nod. The siblings ate together in silence, and then curled up together for a nap.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a wildfire was headed their way.


	10. Wildfire

**Warriors: ****Frosted Leaves**

**Chapter 10: ****Wildfire**

The two young cats awoke to the sounds of caterwauling and chaos, and while Icepaw was still blinking sleep from his eyes, an Apprentice from FireClan leapt inside the small den, thrust its jaws into Icepaw's scruff, and slammed him into the wall, face first, knocking him out cold, and the last thing he heard was Leafpaw screaming his name in horror.

~ Leafpaw ~

"Icepaw!" Leafpaw pounced her brother's assailant, only to have a sickeningly familiar taste in her mouth. _Mousepaw!_ She tore off some of his brown fur when he whirled on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Leafpaw, figures you'd be with him," he spat, keeping the she-cat from writhing around under his slightly heavier weight. "You're coming with me, whether you want to or not." Mousepaw held his claw up to her throat, "unless you want to join him in death?"

Summoning all of her strength, Leafpaw was able to pull in her back legs and thrust them into the tom's stomach, throwing him off and running to Icepaw, "Icepaw, wake up!"

Mousepaw smirked and got up easily, "give it up, he's probably halfway gone by now." He stalked up to the she-cat, "you'll be the mate of Mousefang now."

"Mousefang…Flamestar made you a Warrior…?" Leafpaw asked, intending to try and buy some time for someone to come in and help her, or for Icepaw to wake up.

"After your betrayal, she sped up my training and made me a Warrior just before this raid. And I'll use my new status to kill as many of these stupid WaterClanners as I can, starting with him." Mousefang lashed his tail and leapt for Leafpaw, slamming her against the wall, "and I'll enjoy your pain and anguish as I make you mine."

"N-No…" Leafpaw struggled uselessly, "Icepaw…wake up…" She shuddered when Mousefang licked her on her neck, and threw her to the ground, climbing on top of her.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad, I'll break your spirit and then all you'll be able to do is obey me and have my kits."

"Get off of my Apprentice!" The loud booming voice came from the entrance and then quickly forced Mousefang off, banging his head against the wall and passing out. Oceangaze helped Leafpaw back onto her paws. "Are you okay? Not hurt?"

"O-Oceangaze…" Leafpaw's voice was as shaky as her namesake, but she took a breath, "I'm okay, but Icepaw…"

"It's chaos outside, but we'll try our hardest to get him into Dovewing's care. Even Flamestar wouldn't be as cowardly as to hurt our Medicine Cat. Come, help me support him." The older Warrior crouched and let Leafpaw help the unconscious young tom onto his back before they both stepped outside.

_Oceangaze wasn't joking when he said it was chaos…_ Many cats were outside, clawing at each other viciously, with blood matting their fur and splattered all over the ground. Near the center of it all were Flamestar and Froststar, the female Leader desperately trying to rip away one or more of his lives.

"Stand still!" Flamestar yowled, and rushed him again, being easily dodged, and Froststar gave her a quick swipe on her flank.

"You don't have the jump on me this time Flamestar, your actions are too easy for me to predict. Now get out of my camp before I take one of your precious lives." Froststar's gaze was cold, and normally, that would have caused the fiery Leader to back off, but not this time.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A NUISANCE IN OUR TERRITORY FOR LONG ENOUGH, IT'S TIME WE CLAIMED WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS!" Her shriek echoed across the entire camp and seemed to resonate with her Warriors, turning the tide and backing WaterClan into a corner. It also caused a Warrior or two from FlameClan to infiltrate the Nursery and the Medicine Cat Den.

"What you are doing is genocide, and I will not allow it! Flamestar, your time has come!" Before she could even react, Froststar had his jaws wrapped around her throat. "This is your last chance," he meowed darkly, feeling Flamestar quiver slightly, "call off your Warriors or they'll have no Leader."

"S-Stop, FlameClan, retreat immediately, we've done enough damage!" She screamed, and backed away from Froststar, before taking off out of the camp, her Warriors following after.

Oceangaze and Leafpaw reached Dovewing's den in the meantime, and managed to chase off the Warrior that had snuck in and threatened to kill her.

Dovewing had Icepaw layed onto the ground and treated the wound on his head, thankful at least that the one on his back hadn't reopened. Within a few moments, he awoke again.

"Wh-What happened…? Leafpaw!" The white tom jumped onto his paws and whirled around, slamming his nose into her side. "Leafpaw, are you okay?"

"I'm okay…but I was worried about you…" She mewed in a small voice, and Icepaw licked her cheek for comfort.

Oceangaze padded in, a grim air hanging from him. "Icepaw, you're awake…I have some bad news…"

Icepaw's eyes widened, "don't tell me Froststar-" Oceangaze pressed his tail against the young cat's lips, shaking his head.

"Froststar is fine. More than fine, he scared off Flamestar easily. No…two of their Warriors snuck into our Nursery, and…" The older Warrior trailed off, and understanding flashed in Icepaw's blue eyes.

"No! Whitetail!" He took off for the Nursery, with Leafpaw on his heels, and when he walked in, the smell of blood swamped his nostrils. What he saw caused him to collapse, despair overtaking his limbs, "no…no…"

A black cat with a pure white tail was laying on the ground, her throat ripped open, and covering one of her kits. "Whitetail…Onyxkit…" Icepaw looked around the Nursery, "Snowkit, Blizzardkit, Coalkit! Where are you?" One of the kits crawled out from the back of the Nursery, her eyes wide as moons, "Icepaw!" She tackled him over, "momma is…momma is!"

Two more kits snuck out from their hiding place and crowded around Icepaw.

"Mom is…dead…" He choked out, and felt Leafpaw press against him, winding her tail with his.

"Everyone gather in the center of the camp, we must pay our respects to those who died." Froststar announced, and Icepaw numbly picked up Whitetail's body with Leafpaw's help. The kits grabbed their dead brother, with Snowkit, a small she-kit with green eyes, pressing her nose deeply into his fur.

"Keep mom company Onyxkit…"

_I will find who did this and avenge her death._ Icepaw growled deeply and walked out into the camp. Leafpaw could only give him a concerned look, feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking.


	11. Vengeance

**Warriors: ****Frosted Leaves**

**Chapter 11: ****Vengeance**

Icepaw awoke the next day with stiff muscles, after having stayed with his mother and Onyxkit until dawn. He remembered that his other siblings and Leafpaw had also stayed with him that night, and licked Leafpaw on the head to rouse her out of sleep.

She groaned and stretched her stiff muscles, and nuzzled Icepaw. "I'm so sorry Icepaw…"

He shook his head, and started shaking Snowkit, Coalkit, and Blizzardkit to wake them. They all looked up to him with sad looks, their young minds most likely still not completely comprehending what had just happened to their mother and brother. Icepaw curled his tail around them and drew them closer, "there there, let's get you back to the Nursery, and Leafpaw and I will fetch us some breakfast, okay?"

The kits nodded, and the two older cats led them back to the Nursery, and then made their way to the fresh-kill pile. When Icepaw reached the pile, he grabbed the nearest mouse and tore it to shreds, "why?! Why did she have to die like that?! And Onyxkit…he was just a couple moons away from joining me in the Apprentice Den, along with all of my siblings! WHY?!" He treated the mouse as if it was responsible for his problems, blood and scraps of fur littering the area around the Warrior's food.

"Icepaw, calm down!" Leafpaw started licking his shoulder rhythmically to calm him, and he eventually took a breath and laid down. "I know you're feeling terrible, but…" She couldn't find the words, and instead just set her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for what seemed like a good while before a familiar Warrior came over.

Icepaw tensed when he saw Nightfur, expecting to have to fight him again, but something in the Warrior's expression made him confused. "I thought you would betray us after I saw you bring this ca-er, Leafpaw into the camp." He sighed and looked away, "then I watched you stand vigil over Whitetail. Both of you. I owe you an apology, now's not the time for infighting, we all haveta grow up and work together to keep FireClan at bay."

Icepaw's eyes widened at the sudden kindness Nightfur was showing. Even when Icepaw was a kit and Nightfur was an Apprentice he would give everyone a hard time and be generally unpleasant. "Um…" Icepaw struggled to find words after this display, "thank you?"

Nightfur nodded and walked away, and the young Apprentice could nearly feel Leafpaw's hope coming off of her pelt. "Wow, maybe we can get through this…" The two silently snatched up a few pieces of fresh-kill and headed back to the Nursery. Dovewing was also there, checking each of the kits.

"They seem alright, now where is…?" She started, and then stopped short when Icepaw and Leafpaw entered, "oh, there you are. I need to check that bump on your head, and I need to make sure you're not suffering from shock." Before he could protest, the she-cat was already giving him a check-up, so Leafpaw carried the food over to his siblings.

"Uh, hi, I'm Leafpaw." She gave a small smile, hoping that the kits wouldn't find it too strange her coat marked her as a FireClan cat. The kits seemed to young to know about this, because they just said hi back and each took a bite out of a vole. Leafpaw sighed with relief, and felt fur brushing against hers.

"Whitetail never cared about this dispute between our Clans…she always believed that one day, we could work together, and stop this fighting…" Icepaw heaved a sigh, "let's share that mouse we got." The morning meal between all of the cats was deathly quiet, with only the sound of a soft morning breeze blowing along the leaves to break the silence.

Morning passed by uneventfully, with all of the cats settling for a hopefully more restful sleep. The Deputy, Silentriver, was going to send someone to get Icepaw for a mid-morning patrol, but she decided he needed some space, and left him alone until dusk.

Icepaw opened his eyes to the pale orange light pouring into the Nursery, and stepping out, it looked more than ever that fire was in their camp. He knew that wasn't the case without the smell of smoke, but he could smell traces of FireClan. Leafpaw padded up behind him, "Icepaw, how're you feeling?" There was concern heavy in her eyes for her partner, who just heaved a great sigh.

"I'm going to FireClan. I want to know who did this and make them pay." Icepaw meowed darkly. Leafpaw just sat stunned for a moment before she found her voice again.

"WHAT?! Icepaw, that's insane, they'd-mmph!" Icepaw rammed his tail into her mouth forcefully, earning a bite.

"Not so loud, I want you to come with me…you know their territory…and…I want you to be there with me…" Leafpaw spat out his tail and gave a sigh of her own. None of the other cats seemed to be paying attention, but she whispered back to be safe.

"Okay."

A bit of a short chapter today kiddies, but don't worry, I have a big event planned for the infiltration of FireClan. So yeah, until then! Though, between then and now, I'm also gonna have a new story, if anyone's a fan of SAO, you should check it out! Yes.


	12. Trespassing

**Warriors: ****Frosted Leaves**

**Chapter 12: ****Trespassing**

The two cats carefully picked their way across WaterClan's territory. Icepaw already knew how the night patrols routes worked, but he couldn't be entirely sure with the heightened awareness of his clanmates. Regardless, he and Leafpaw didn't run into any cats when they reached the Oasis. "Let's get a quick drink, how far is it to the FireClan camp?" Icepaw asked, turning to his companion and lapping at the clear, cool water.

Leafpaw bent her head down, thinking, "at our rate…maybe half the night. Going into morning." Icepaw frowned, his tail twitching.

"I'd like to get there before that, they would spot us easier if it's too light out. And then we're crowfood," he mewed grimly, giving another flick with his tail. "But I can't stop now. We should get moving." Icepaw started to pad away, and Leafpaw took a quick drink before joining him.

Icepaw let the she-cat take the lead, as she would be able to navigate the territory easier, even in the dark. "We have to be careful," she meowed, testing the air every now and then, "Flamestar is paranoid, she'll have Warriors out looking for intruders even in the middle of the night." He nodded, and they continued along the territory, occasionally spotting a patrol, but staying out of sight until they reached the camp. However, there was a large wall of brambles standing in their way, and after walking around the entire camp, Icepaw and Leafpaw couldn't find any other way in besides the entrance.

The time wasted was threatening to reveal the cats to morning, "can you tell who's standing at the entrance? Someone that could be easily distracted?" Icepaw asked, some distress creeping into his tone.

Leafpaw took a long scent of the entrance, but in the end, shook her head. "I'm sorry Icepaw, it's too jumbled with everyone going in and out all of the time…" As she spoke, sunlight crept in through the trees, causing Icepaw's ears to perk up in alert.

"Is there anywhere we can hide?" Icepaw could also hear a patrol coming back, and he followed Leafpaw as she quickly bolted to a nearby tree, then took a sharp turn.

"Where is it…" Leafpaw muttered, checking the ground, "here!" She quickly dove into a hole in the ground, and Icepaw was about to follow after until he got a whiff.

"This, this is a fox hole! We can't hide in here!" Icepaw shouted, then shut his jaws, and sure enough heard the sound of cats coming closer.

"It's fine," the she-cat hissed, "we drove this fox out not too long ago, just get in!" Icepaw didn't hesitate and jumped in after her, holding his breath and hearing stomping above his head. He pressed Leafpaw against the back of the den and stared at the entrance, ready to defend her if one of the patrol spotted them.

"Okay, we're here, why did we follow you out here?" A she-cat Warrior asked.

The response came from a younger Warrior, or perhaps an Apprentice, "I could've sworn I saw something, honest!"

"Longpaw, you're being paranoid again. That's the third 'enemy Warrior' you've seen tonight. You need some rest."

"But I mean it this time!" Longpaw whined, "why don't you believe me Robinwing?!"

"Maybe it's because your tales are just as tall as your _tail_." Robinwing paused and chuckled at her own joke, and Longpaw stomped the ground indignantly, causing some dirt to come loose onto Icepaw's and Leafpaw's heads. "Alright, enough of that, we need to switch with the other patrol or they'll think we really were attacked." The mentor and Apprentice, or at least assumed, pair padded away, and Leafpaw finally let out a sneeze. Icepaw jumped and hit his head on the top of the tunnel, turning to Leafpaw with an upset look on his face.

"Sorry, that dirt tickled my nose…" She mewed softly, looking down. Icepaw licked her over her head, and gave her a smile.

"Hey hey, don't take it so hard, it's just a joke." The tom nuzzled her neck, "anyway, it looks like we'll have to wait again until nightfall…"

Neither cat noticed the cat sneaking up behind them until he sank his fangs into Icepaw's scruff and pulled him out of the fox hole. "I told you Robinwing! At least Mousefang believed me!" Longpaw was outside of the hole, a small ginger tom-cat who supposedly had an abnormally long tail, talking with a lightly sand colored she-cat. Robinwing's eyes were wide.

"I can't believe it…wait, Mousefang what're you-?!" CRACK!

~ Leafpaw ~

Leafpaw scrambled out of the fox den in time to see Mousefang smash Icepaw's head into the ground. "That's what you get! Dirty Waterclanner! Someone grab the traitor!"

"Icepaw!" She tried to run to him, but Robinwing and Longpaw grabbed her before she could reach him. "Let go of me!"

"No way, you're going straight to Flamestar traitor." Mousefang smirked and lightly rubbed under Leafpaw's muzzle with his claw. She tried to bite his paw, but he pulled back and then slashed her cheek. "You'll get worse than that once we're done. C'mon, Flamestar said she had something special planned, bring these two you know where, and I'll let her know they're here." The other two cats nodded slowly and Mousefang ran off.

_Where are they taking us…?_ Longpaw forcefully but gently lead her along, and Robinwing had picked up Icepaw and dragged him along behind the apprentice. It didn't take long for Leafpaw to figure out where they were going. _The Oasis…?_

It took longer than normal for the cats to make their way there, needing to drag Icepaw along, and both Froststar and Flamestar were already waiting. Each of the Leaders had a contingency of Warriors behind them, and the air almost literally crackled with the tension between the two Clans.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of that abomination when I had the chance!" Flamestar spat, but Froststar simply sat on his haunches, staring coldly at her.

"And yet you didn't."

"Tch," the she-cat turned to see the cats entering the area, "I won't be making that mistake again. Bring Leafpaw to me NOW!" Longpaw started pushing Leafpaw towards the fiery Leader, until Froststar spoke up and froze him to the spot.

"Hold on. What happens to these two is my decision, they are WaterClan. Both of them." As Froststar spoke, Icepaw blinked open his eyes, pressing his paw lightly to his head. "They will be disciplined for what they-"

"NO! I WILL KILL THEM HERE AND NOW! EVEN YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROSTSTAR!" Flamestar yowled and ran straight at Leafpaw, her claws flashing. Leafpaw couldn't react, but felt herself get pulled down out of range, and a warm body over hers, a very familiar scent wafting into her nose.

_Icepaw!_

"Don't you dare touch her!" The white Apprentice covered Leafpaw, hissing and glaring at Flamestar. "I don't care if she's originally from another Clan, I love her!"

"Icepaw…" Leafpaw's eyes widened, but she knew she would have easily returned his feelings. However, instead of attacking, Flamestar started laughing.

"You have no idea what you are to each other, do you?" She stuck her claws into Icepaw's shoulder, "listen close before I send you both to the afterlife! Why do you think you're both Half-Clan at the same age?!"

"Flamestar, silence!"

Not even Froststar's icy stare could stop Flamestar. "YOU'RE BROTHER AND SISTER YOU FOOLS!"


End file.
